Hatred
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Sasuke has come back on his own only to find out that Naruto has been gone for four years on a mission. What would happen if Naruto came back? Would he forgive Sasuke or hate him for the rest of their lives? You decide. Many pairings implied. There are three polls on the first chapter. Here you decide the ending and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Naruto!

Warning: A little Sasuke bash inside! Many pairings are implied which includes yaoi ones! SPOILERS with Neji! **Also crazy idea at the works**** here!** **So if you don't like the idea then please exit this fic without reviewing! **Other enjoy!

Note: The voting poll is at the end of this chapter. You can go vote now or after reading the chapter. The polls will end when the next chapter is up. All results will be added from here, Deviantart, and Y!Gallery. If no votes are given I will choose at random!

This is after Shippuden and Tsunade has stepped down from being Hokage so Kakashi is it. As for why Naruto isn't it you'll have to read the fic, because I can't explain it well ^_^;

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke looked up at the gates of Konoha. He took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing, _he thought as he took a step forward.

He didn't know what made him come back, but he did. The two ninjas standing guard looked at him with disbelief.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" one said.

Sasuke looked over at them.

"Yes," he said.

Sasuke looked around.

"I go to the Hokage right?" he asked.

The guards nodded. One of them stepped forward.

"You'll need to be escorted there," the guard stated.

Sasuke nodded. They both made their way there. People were staring and talking about Sasuke. At the same time Sasuke was looking around for someone. The guard knocked on the door of the Hokage's office when they got there.

"Come in," said a male voice.

The door open to revile Sai and Kakashi in the Hokage's jacket; setting at the desk. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke.

"Well this is a surprise," he commented, "what made you came back?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Just felt like it," he answered, "Where is Naruto?"

"On a mission," answered Sai, "has been for four years now."

"Why would you send him on a long mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Because," started Kakashi, "he's an Anbu captain."

Sasuke blinked a few times.

_Who, in their right mind, made the dobe an Anbu captain!? _He yelled in his head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto jumped from tree to tree. He and his team of five (counting himself) have hunted the same guy for four years now. The guy keeps hiding in different places. This is one of the reasons why he hated his job sometimes. Naruto smiled at the memory of when he became captain of the Anbu.. That day he showed who he truly was. He's idiocy was just an act. He was quiet smart which surprised everyone. Sakura then asked him why he did it. He's answer was if the village, back then, knew that he was a genies they would have killed him on spot.

"Captain," he heard one of his team mates, Shikucomi said, "there is a village up ahead. Should we stop at it?"

"Yes," Naruto answered, "let's check every building and ask around."

They came to the village. Another one of his team mates, Ryso, sighed.

"We've been to this village all ready," he said.

"Great he's going in a circle again," stated the third team mate, Livonta.

"That's just perfect," commented the last team mate, Tila, sarcastic.

Naruto sighed.

_This mission's going to continue for another year or so, _he thought.

"Let's go," he said before heading to the village.

They went around looking and asking. Naruto stopped at an inn.

"Excuse me," he said to the inn keeper.

The inn keeper looked at him and smiled.

"It's you again," they said.

"Has the same guy checked in here?" Naruto asked.

"Give me a moment to check," the inn keeper answered before looking through the check in and out book.

"Did you hear about Sasuke Uchiha?" he herd someone answered, "what about him?"

"He came back to Konoha all on his own," the first person answered.

_Sasuke came back? _Naruto asked him self, _and on his own too...now my promise to Sakura has been broken._

"Ah here he is," said the inn keeper, "he checked in this morning. Room 21."

Naruto nodded his thanks and quietly made his way to the room. He busted down the door. The guy was setting on the floor.

"Stay where you are Uzel Hona," Naruto ordered.

Uzel ran and jumped out of the window. Naruto growled and went after him. Naruto whistle and the rest if his team started the chase as well. They lost sight of Uzel.

"Great," said Ryso, "we lost him again."

Naruto looked up at the sky.

_Yep, _he thought, _another year or so._

OoOoOoOoO

Poll:

ending

a. Naruto hates Sasuke and never forgives

b. Naruto hates Sasuke, but forgives

c. Naruto just hits Sasuke once and forgives him

SPOILER! Add Neji?

a. Yes (it'll be like he never died)

b. Yes, but have him revived by (your way here) [Note: he will not have Byakugan due it all ready been sealed away]

c. No, he's dead and should stay dead

Give Naruto a Kekkei Genkai?

a. Yes, an over powered one

b. Yes, an under powered one

c. No


	2. Chapter 2

**To Guest Reviewers: If your review isn't very nice I will not accept it and it will not be shown.  
**

Now been I'm done ranting, all those who **do** enjoy this fic, please go a head and read it :)

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Naruto, oc's belong to me.

Poll Winnings:

Naruto hates Sasuke but forgives him

Neji is alive (it'll be like he never died)

Naruto has no Kekkei Genkai

Warning: made up jutsu ahead. If you don't like this then please exit the tab/window without commenting/reviewing. Others enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took three more years to finally corner the guy that Naruto and his team where hunting down. Uzel was found at the bottom of a canyon where a river was running through. Uzel came to a dead-end. He looked behind him to see the Anbu team.

"There's no were else to run to," said Naruto.

Uzel looked up and then back down with a smile. The rest of the team started to run to him, but was too late. Uzel jumped up to a rock and jumped again.

"Wind shout!" Naruto's voice ranged while Uzel was still in mid-air.

A force made Uzel hit the wall and slide back down to the river. He looked up, with wide eyes, at Naruto when he heard the familiar sound of the Rasengan. Naruto had long since learned how to create it without the use of shadow clones. Naruto hit Uzel in the stomach. Uzel blacked out. Naruto herd Ryso sigh.

"We can finally go home," Ryso commented.

"Hopefully lord Hokage would be nice and give us a few days off," Shikucomi said wishfully.

Ryso picked their target up.

"We won't know 'till we get there," he commented.

The others nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Let's go home," he said the words he been wanting to say for years.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It had been seven long years since Naruto and his team was here in the village. Kakashi sighed and looked out the window.

_I wonder were they're at now_, he thought.

Sai looked at him.

"They'll come back," Sai reassured Kakashi.

"I shouldn't have sent him on a long mission," Kakashi said, "I hope he'll forgive me.

"Naruto is a forgiving person from what I observed," said Sai, "he never holds a grudge."

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You're right," he said, "I shouldn't worry that much."

Sai nodded with a fake smile.

"I know of a perfect way to get your mind off of him too," he said.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked.

Sai dropped some paper work in front of Kakashi. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I hate you sometimes," he said.

Sai just laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto could see the gates of Konoha from were they now at.

"We're almost there!" he yelled back at his team.

They cheered. Uzel said something, but no one could make it out due to the gag they had on him. He had long since woken up. They had on him. He had long since woken up. They had him gagged and tied up. They slowed down when they got to the entrance. Kotetsu Hagane eye's widen.

"You're alive!" he yelled.

Izumo Kamizuki looked over.

"We thought you died," he said.

The team laughed.

"Now you guys should know by now that nothing can kill Naruto Uzumaki," Livonta said.

Kotetsu and Izumo laughed.

"Go a head and the Hokage," Izumo said, "he'll be happy to see you."

They nodded and headed off. When they got to the office, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in," they herd Kakashi say.

They open the door and walked in.

Kakashi gasped.

"Oh thank goodness," he said, "I thought I lost you all."

They all smiled. Ryso pushed Uzel forward. Kakashi face turned serious.

"Uzel Hona for acts of which will not be named," he started, "your sentence will be prison for life. Take him away."

The two Anbu, that was in the room, dragged Uzel away. Kakashi looked at Naruto and his team.

"You will be paid double for your mission," he said, "you will also get two months off as an apology for it taking so long."

All of them had a surprise look on their faces.

"You are dismiss," Kakashi said with a smile, "but Naruto. I need to speak with you alone."

Naruto nodded.

"We'll wait for you down below," Tila said.

Naruto smiled a little as he watched his team leave. He looked back at Kakashi, who sighed.

"Sasuke is back," he started.

"I know," Naruto said.

"He misses you," Kakashi said.

Naruto snorted. Kakashi frowned.

"Naruto?" he asked in concern.

"I wasted the rest of my childhood chasing him for a promise that is now broken," Naruto answered angrily.

"Naruto you sound like you ha-" Kakashi started.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was a bit taken back when he saw Naruto's eyes silted and red.

"If that's all," said Naruto, "I'll be taking my leave."

Kakashi nodded. Naruto left, slamming the door.

_I have a very bad feeling about this,_ Kakashi thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto walked out of the tower. He's team was waiting for him. They didn't say anything when they noticed the irritated look on Naruto's face. He sighed.

"I'm fine," he said.

The team nodded.

"It was nice of lord Hokage to give us two months off," Tila said.

"Oh you know what we should do?" Ryso asked, "we should have a victory dinner at that bar and grill place."

"Yeah that's a great idea!" exclaimed Shikucomi.

"All right let's meet there at seven sharp," Ryso said.

All of them nodded and started home. Naruto was slowly making his way back to his home. He noted all the changes and talked to the villagers that told him how happy they were to have him back.

"Naruto you're back," said a voice behind him.

He looked.

"Neji!" he exclaimed, "how have you been?"

"A bit worn," answered Neji, "a few of the newbies can't grasped somethings."

Naruto laughed. Neji was in charge of the training and testing the new Anbu members.

"How are you?" Neji asked.

"I'm good," Naruto answered.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, "you seem to be a bit angry at someone."

Naruto cursed him self for forgetting that Neji could tell something's wrong be simply looking into anther's eyes. He was that good with the mind. Naruto sighed.

"It's toward Sasuke isn't it?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded. Neji put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said, "I won't tell a soul."

Naruto smiled. Somehow he and Neji got closer to each other. So close that they considered each other as brothers.

"I know," he said, "but I don't won't to right now. I'm just hungry and tried."

Neji nodded in understanding.

"You know where to find me then," he said.

With a nod from Naruto, they went their separate ways. Naruto bought some food and milk before heading back, knowing that all he had was probably expired by now. He took a shower and made a cup of Ramen. He wasn't in the mood to go to Ichiraku. He stood outside of his apartment's door, eating his Ramen. People on the street would stop, wave, and say hello to him. He would do the same back.

"Naruto welcome back!" he herd Sakura yell up to him.

He waved at her.

"Thank you!" he yelled down to her.

She raced up the stairs to give him a hug.

"I'm so happy you're back," she said.

Naruto chuckled.

"It's good to be back," he said.

"Oh we should throw you a party," Sakura said.

"It can't be tonight," said Naruto, "my team and I are having a victory dinner."

"Oh okay," said Sakura, "how about tomorrow night then?"

"Sounds good," he answered.

"Great!" Sakura said excitedly, "eight at the bar-a-Que place. Don't be late!"

"I won't," said Naruto.

"I should leave now so you can get some rest," she said heading down the stairs, "have a wonderful day!"

"You too!" Naruto yelled back at her.

Naruto finished his Ramen and headed back inside. He through his cup and fork into the sink. He looked up at the clock to see it was 11:42. He sighed and headed to his bedroom. He set his alarm and then proceeded to fall asleep. When seven came around he and his team were at the bar and grill, eating. They were laughing and talking.

"And then he said Suna, they have them all over the place!" Ryso said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ah there you are Naruto," said the voice of Sai.

Naruto smiled at Sai.

"Come join us," he invited.

"Na I'm good," Sai declined, "thank you though. Sakura sent me with a question."

"Go a head," Naruto said.

"Is it all right if Sasuke came to the party tomorrow night?" Sai asked, "he will be off of his house arrest in the morning."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah sure," he answered blankly.

Sai bowed, not picking up the newly developed tension in the air.

"I will let her know then," he said before leaving., "have a wonderful evening."

Naruto nodded. For the rest of the night, everyone said nothing. For the team had a good idea what will happen during that party.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The party is in the next chapter :P don't love me? Oh and thanks to all that had voted on the poll!


	3. Chapter 3

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Naruto!

**Warning! Crazy idea still in the works here!**

Also Sasuke may possibly be a bit ooc here as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sighed. He was off his house arrest and was walking around the village. He had gotten lost again.

"Lost?" a voice behind him asked.

Sasuke looked to see Neji. He glared.

"No," he answered, "I was just looking around."

"...So you are lost," stated Neji.

Sasuke blushed and looked away with a hmph. Neji sighed.

"Where were you heading?" he asked, "I can lead you there."

Sasuke looked at him.

"Naruto's place," he answered.

Neji sweat dropped.

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled.

"To thank him for giving me another chance," Sasuke answered, "is something wrong with him?"

_Yes, _thought Neji, _in more ways then one._

Neji shook his head.

"I just don't think he would be home," he answered, "but we can see."

Sasuke nodded and followed Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto was laying on his bed with his pillow over his head.

"...Damn hang overs..." he groaned.

There was a knock on the door.

"...Damn people..." Naruto groaned.

Naruto slowly got up and went to the door. He open it. There stood Neji and some guy with black hair that was style like a duck's butt. He looked familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't place a name. The man smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto," the man greeted.

Naruto nodded and looked at Neji with a puzzled looked. Neji sighed.

"It's Sasuke," he answered the unasked question.

"Oh," said Naruto, "hello Sasuke."

Neji blinked.

"You're hang over aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep," Naruto answered with a smirk.

Sasuke laughed.

"You haven't changed Naruto," he commented.

Naruto gave him one of his old big smiles.

"Nope," he said.

Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"I came here to thank you for giving me another chance," he said.

Naruto nodded.

"It's no problem," he said, "you were welcome back after all."

Sasuke smiled a bit bigger. He bowed.

"I'll let you rest then," he said, "thanks again, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke took a few steps down the stairs before looking up at Neji.

"How do I get to the market district from here again?" he asked.

Neji pointed out a rout for him to take. Sasuke left with a blush due to Naruto laughing at him. Naruto waited 'till Sasuke was out of ear shot.

"Never bring him here ever again," Naruto said in an angry tone.

Neji smirked, not phased by Naruto.

"You better get use to him being around you," he started, "because he's going to be there at the party tonight. You know who to blame for that."

Naruto growled. Neji knew what buttons to push and how to push them. Neji sighed.

"Go sleep your hang over off," he said, "I'll see you tonight."

Naruto nodded and closed the door. He sighed.

"It's going to be a long night," he commented.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night came and everyone was at the bar-a-que place. Well everyone except Sasuke and Sai. Everyone was talking and laughing.

"It's so good to have you back Naruto," said Ino.

"Yeah," pipped in Kiba, "we thought you might have died."

"Naruto die? Pft," Shikamaru snorted.

All three of them laughed.

"Oh Sasuke, Sai you're here!" Ino beamed.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke before looking away. Everyone's attention switch to Sasuke as he was pulled to sit by Sakura.

"Tell us how it was like to be a rouge ninja Sasuke," Sakura begged.

Sasuke nodded and started his tale.

"I nearly died from that," said Sasuke an hour into his tale.

Everyone awed except Naruto and Neji.

"You're so brave Sasuke-kun," commented Sakura.

Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Then what happen Sasuke?" asked Lee.

Naruto gripped his cup, cracking it as Sasuke's tale continued. Neji looked over at Naruto.

"Calm down before you turn into Kyuubi," he said.

Naruto glared at Neji with red slitted eyes.

"Oh wow," exclaimed Lee.

"Yeah," said Sasuke, "It was just a near death thing too. Nothing too serious."

"Oh you're so brave Sasuke," commented Ino.

That done it. Naruto stood up and stormed out. Everyone was just staring, while Neji face palmed. Sasuke frowned and went after him. Neji's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" he shouted and went after them.

Everyone blinked.

"Did we just miss something?" Kiba asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke found Naruto standing in the middle of a training field, in a fighting stance, panting. Sasuke then noticed the surrounding area looked like a tornado came through. Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said.

What he got in response was an inhuman growl. Sasuke flinched a bit.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I came to see if you were alright," Sasuke answered.

Naruto glared at him. Sasuke backed up some when he saw Naruto's eyes were red.

"You really think your something don't you?" Naruto asked, "to come back here and be so damn proud to have run away in the first place."

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by this.

"Naruto stop it," he said.

Naruto only growled.

"Also you little 'whoe is me, my clan is dead' act is getting old," Naruto continued ignoring what Sasuke said, "At least you had one! All I know about mine is that Karin is a part of it. So you don't have parents huh? At least you got to know yours. Mine was already dead!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"That is it!" he yelled and threw a fireball jutsu at Naruto.

Naruto just smirked. He perform a set of signs. Sasuke raised a brow at this. He didn't recognize these signs.

"Wind shout!" Naruto yelled.

A force of wind pushed the fireball backwards. Now it was heading back at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen. He barely dodged it in time. The fireball landed into the nearby lake, causing it to smoke. The two glared at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji panted. He had lost sight of Sasuke sometime ago. He looked over to were most of the training fields were at. He's eyes widen when he saw the smoke.

"Shit!" he yelled before running as fast as he can over there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto and Sasuke was glaring daggers at each other. All around them was broken trees and craters on the ground. Sasuke started up a Chidori while Naruto started up his Rasengan. They started charging at one another.

"Rotation!" someone shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke went flying. Neji panted. Those two were too much into their fight that they didn't notice Neji get in between them. The tree, that Naruto hit, fall down due to it's middle being completely gone. The tree, that Sasuke hit, was split in half. Neji glared at the two as they glared right back at him.

"That is enough!" Neji shouted.

"He-" Sasuke started.

"Quiet!" Neji shouted, "Sasuke go home. Naruto we need to talk."

They, both, did nothing.

"**NOW!**" Neji yelled.

Sasuke hurried away as Naruto walked up to Neji. They maybe the same rank, but Neji was in charge of Naruto. Anything he says goes.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Neji asked, "that fight was uncalled for. Sasuke was being nothing, but nice to you."

Naruto looked away. Neji grabbed his face and forced Naruto to look him in the eyes. Naruto swallowed. Neji was scary when pissed.

"I have half a mind to take your months off for this," Neji stated, "I might do it too."

Naruto frowned.

"If you wish to do that then go a head," he said, "I will nit disobey any of your orders. You **are **my superior after all."

"I am your friend too," Neji added.

He looked around at all of the damage the two done. Most of it was from Naruto. Neji sighed in relief.

_Good, _he thought, _looks like Naruto didn't go all out on him. _

"Go home Naruto," Neji said, "we'll talk more tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and left. Neji rubbed his forehead when he felt a headache starting. He needed to talk to Sasuke too tomorrow. He needed to know what exactly happened. He sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day," he commented.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

XD sorry the fight was short, wasn't very good at doing them.


End file.
